KakaSaku Month 2018
by genievieve7
Summary: Serie de pequeños one shots inspirados en una de las mejores parejas del mundo de Naruto en un mes que es completamente para ellos. El mes KakaSaku 2018 está aquí y debemos celebrarlo como se debe, así que entren, lean y disfruten :)
1. Camping

**¿Escuchan eso? ¿Escuchan los gritos de emoción de su humilde autora? ¿Quieren saber por qué son? Fácil amiguitos, son porque… ¡EL KAKASAKUMONTH FINALMENTE ESTA AQUÍ! Estoy muy feliz y totalmente emocionada y aunque no podré participar todos los días del mes, tengan por seguro de que trata de subir un par de capítulos por semana, todos serán pequeños por obvias razones (las obvias razones son yo hundiéndome en el trabajo y la desesperación) así que estén al pendiente.**

 **El prompt para este día es "Camping" o "campamento", ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Era una tarde soleada y calmada en las orillas del bosque de Konoha, las aves cantaban alegremente y en los alrededores se podía sentir la paz y tranquilidad del lugar, claro, hasta que todo fue interrumpido por un jeep que atravesaba el camino a toda velocidad, luego de unos minutos de ir por el camino el vehículo dio un súbito frenon aparatoso que levantó todo el polvo a su al redor provocando que las aves volaran asustadas, después de unos segundos y unos fuertes sonidos dentro del jeep que hicieron que se moviera violentamente una de las puertas se abrió de donde fue lanzado un peliplata que cayó sobre su trasero, para luego ser lanzada una mochila gigantesca que cayó sobre su abdomen provocándole un sonoro "ooff". La puerta se cerró de un portazo e inmediatamente la ventana del copiloto bajó dejando a la vista a un peligro y una castaña sonrientes.

—Vendremos a recogerte en tres días — dijo con voz cantarina el pelinegro — Claro, si es que sigues vivo —agregó con humor.

—Diviértete, y por favor, no dejes que un oso te coma — terminó la pelicastaña, y tan súbitamente como habían llegado volvieron a irse a toda velocidad por el viejo camino, dejando atrás a un frustrado peliplata quien no dejaba de gritarles improperios. Sacó de una de las bolsas de la mochila su celular para darle un vistazo pero sabía que era inútil, hace más de una hora había perdido la señal y estaba seguro de que no la recuperaría pronto, maldijo una vez más a su mejor amigo Obito quien lo había mandado a ese lugar alejado de la civilización.

Sabía que su mejor amigo había tenido buena intención, después del susto que les había dado a él y a Rin al desmayarse en medio de su sala en una de sus cenas semanales era totalmente consiente de que harían cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, cuando lo obligaron a ir al médico y este había dictaminado que era cansancio y estrés por su siempre ajetreado trabajo su mejor amigo había decidido que tenía que irse de vacaciones. Al principio no se había opuesto, pensando que un par de días en la playa le caerían bien, pero al parecer Obito tenía otros planes ya que había reservado sus vacaciones en un lugar alejado de toda forma de tecnología en donde "no pudiera, ni por error, hacer nada de trabajo", conociéndolo tan bien que sabía que aún de vacaciones se pondría a trabajar.

Levantándose del suelo con resignación y recogiendo de paso la pesada mochila comenzó a fijarse en su entorno, un extenso y frondoso bosque se extendía detrás de una pequeña cabaña con un letrero con la leyenda de "Voluntad de fuego: ecoturismo" y unas hojas al viento adornando la madera, estuvo tentado a no entrar y retrasar por un par de horas tortura pero el sol abrazador y el sudor que comenzaba a juntarse en su frente lo obligaron a moverse.

Empujó la puerta de madera suavemente provocando que el par de campanitas sobre esta tintinearan alegremente, avisando a quien sea que estuviera dentro de una nueva visita. Entrando de forma sigilosa y cerrando la puerta detrás de él sintió el aire fresco de un ventilador golpearlo inmediatamente haciendo que soltara un suspiro aliviado, la pequeña recepción estaba totalmente vacía aunque se podían escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la puerta de una de las habitaciones así que supuso que alguien vendría pronto a atenderlo, dejando su mochila sobre una de las sillas de espera comenzó a curosear.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los numerosos reconocimientos y certificados del lugar, dando fe de que cumplía con todas las normas para ser un negocio de ecoturismo, después había fotografías de grupos de turistas, unas en frente de la cabaña, otras dentro del bosque, una en particular mostraba a varias personas lanzándose de una pequeña cascada, un suave carraspeo detrás de él interrumpió su examinación de las fotografías, dándose la vuelta para saludar al que sabía sería su guía se quedó totalmente en shock a ver a la persona que se acercaba a él.

Estaba totalmente seguro que esa pequeña mujer era una ninfa del bosque, con su suave cabello rosa recogido en una coleta alta, su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón y una nariz respingada y salpicada de pecas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, de un color tan profundo y hermoso como el bosque que se encontraba allá afuera, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas al verla acercarse obsequiándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Hola, mucho gusto, tú debes ser Kakashi Hatake ¿cierto? —preguntó con voz melodiosa, el peliplata no pudo más que asentir anonadado — Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y yo seré tu guía por este fin de semana. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien — terminó su presentación extendiendo una suave y pequeña mano a la que el ojigris no dudó en estrechar, podía sentir los callos en sus finos dedos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba acostumbrada a hacer trabajos rudos con ellas, el corazón de Kakashi dio un vuelco, siempre le habían gustado las chicas a las que no les importaba ensuciarse las manos.

—Veo que ya vienes preparado, excelente — continuó la pelirosa echando un rápido vistazo a su mochila sobre la silla — Espero que no te moleste, pero por esta ocasión creo que solamente seremos tú y yo, es raro para nosotros recibir turistas en esta época del año ya que todavía no son vacaciones, pero estoy segura que nos divertiremos. —El corazón del peliplata volvió a dar otro brinco al darse cuenta de que estaría tres días completamente solo con la hermosa pelirosa, adentrados en el bosque sin nada más que la naturaleza y su conversación. Mandándole un agradecimiento mental a su mejor amigo por tan buen tino al escoger sus vacaciones le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la pelirosa frente a él para contestar finalmente.

—No te preocupes Sakura, estoy seguro de que sí.

* * *

 **¡Díganme cosas! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Están tan emocionados por este mes como yo? Vamos, quiero saberlo todo.**

 **Como siempre, ya saben que los amo y que vivo de la validación ajena, así que espero con ansías sus comentarios, y no se olviden de seguir la historia, porque los próximos los actualizaré aquí.**


	2. Truth or dare

**Lo prometido es deuda y regresé más rápido de lo que esperaba, lo sé, hasta yo estoy sorprendida de mi misma pero una Lannister siempre paga sus deudas (meeentira, si estuviera en el mundo de GoT no sería una Lannister, de seguro sería una mucama o algo así).**

 **El prompt de este día es "Truth or dare" o "verdad o reto", que lo disfruten**

* * *

—Vaya, vaya frentona, parece que es tu turno — Sakura movió su mirada horrorizada de la botella que la apuntaba a los ojos azules de su mejor amiga quien tenía una expresión burlona adornando su hermoso rostro, la pelirosa sabía lo que significaba, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para por fin sacarle ese secreto que no se atrevía a confesarle a nadie.

Desde hace unos cuantos meses Sakura estaba más distraía de lo normal, contantemente se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos y se sonrojaba de la nada, Ino estaba segura de que se trataba de un chico, pero cada vez que le preguntaba o sacaba el tema la ojijade se apresuraba a negarlo argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo o estaba pesando en alguna misión y prontamente cambiaba de tema. Pero la rubia la conocía desde que eran pequeñas niñas y podía oler sus mentiras desde kilómetros, pero aún y con toda la presión que ejercía sobre ella Sakura no cedía ni un ápice y esto hacía que la curiosidad de la rubia creciera aún más.

¿Qué era eso que obligaba a Sakura a esconder el secreto hasta de su mejor amiga? ¿Acaso era tan escandaloso? ¿Era un extranjero? ¿Un hombre casado? Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y aunque por una parte quería saber por qué la curiosidad la estaba matando, la parte sobreprotectora de su ser que quería meter a sus amigos en una burbuja donde nadie les hiciera daño necesitaba saber quién era esa persona para poder desaparecerlo de manera misteriosa en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Así que decide frente de marquesina ¿qué será? ¿Verdad o reto? — La sonrisa de la rubia se amplió mientras que Hinata y Tenten la miraban emocionadas de saber que escogería. Todas sabían que la siempre recatada y buena ninja Sakura nunca haría nada para poner en riesgo su reputación, no cuando estaba a punto de ser nombrada directora del hospital de Konoha, así que seguramente escogería la otra opción, y la verdad es que ellas también estaban curiosas de saber qué tenía tan distraída a Sakura últimamente.

—No es justo Ino — Rezongó la ojijade — Yo ni siquiera quería jugar este estúpido juego.

—Muy tarde, hubieras pensado era antes de pedirle detalles a Hinata sobre aquella vez que Naruto llegó cojeando después de una de sus citas — La mencionada se volvió a sonrojar al ser recordada de su vergonzosa historia, pero aun así no quitó su determinada mirada de la nerviosa pelirosa que poco a poco comenzaba a romperse ante la presión de sus amigas.

—Está bien, escojo...oh demonios, escojo reto — terminó mordiéndose el labio nerviosa mientras las otras tres la miraban sorprendida, pronto la mirada de sorpresa de la rubia volvió a cambiar y sus labios se extendieron en una gran sonrisa malvada que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. —Ino, por favor, no me obligues a hacer nada exagerado —suplicó esperando que su mirada de corderito degollado pudiera causar tan siquiera un poco de lástima.

La rubia resopló burlona, _claro._

—Mi reto para ti, mi querida frentesota es que…—la rubia se detuvo para pensar unos segundos, quería algo difícil y humillante, pero no lo suficiente como para costarle el puesto a su mejor amiga — ¡Ah, claro! Te reto a que vayas a la casa de Kakashi-sensei y trates de robar uno de sus Ichas Ichas. — Aplaudió con alegría ante lo que se le acababa de ocurrir con una Hinata y Tenten uniéndosele divertidas mientras que la cara de Sakura palidecía cada vez más.

—Ino, no puedo hacer eso, Kakashi está en su departamento — suplicó, Ino levantó la ceja con sospecha.

—¿Cómo sabes que está en su departamento? — el rostro de la pelirosa palideció de manera alarmante.

—Yo…emmm… ¿Lo supuse? — Respondió nerviosa — en realidad no estoy tan segura sabes, pero es mejor no averiguarlo.

—Nada de eso frentona, a menos de que quieras escoger verdad, porque en ese caso tengo una pregunta muy interesante para…

—¡NO! — la interrumpió Sakura agitada, para luego agregar — está bien, iré.

—Ah, ah, ah, iremos — respondió Tenten — para asegurarnos de que sí lo robaste y no lo conseguiste en algún otro lado.

—Pe..pe..pero nunca haría eso, puedo ir yo sola, les doy mi palabra que será de Kakashi — suplicó.

—Pero nada, está decidido — Ino vio la preocupación y nerviosismo que transpiraba por cada poro de su mejor amiga — Anímate frentona, es como una pequeña aventura, si al final Kakashi nos descubre no creo que nos haga nada, eres su favorita.

Durante todo el viaje Sakura mordía su labio con nerviosismo, suplicándoles a todos los dioses allá arriba que se apiadaran de ella y que el peliplata no estuviera en su departamento, al llegar a la ventana echó un vistazo rápido por todo el lugar, todo se veía oscuro y no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido dentro, por primera vez desde que la maldita botella la había apuntado pido suspirar tranquila, seguramente el peliplata no estaba en casa.

El departamento estaba lleno de un montón de trampas y sellos que protegían el lugar, Kakashi no sería un cuarto del ninja que era si no los pusiera, así como Sakura no sería ni un cuarto de ninja de lo que era si no los pudiera desactivar con facilidad. Retirándolos poco a poco la pelirosa por fin pudo levantar la ventaba para tener acceso a la sala, indicándole a las demás chicas que suprimieran su chakra para evitar ser descubiertas caminó por la pequeña y ordenada sala con las demás siguiéndola y mirando curiosas todo el lugar, era la primera vez que entraban y todo era una novedad, Ino le indicó algo a las otras dos y todas se amontaron un rincón donde había un pequeño espacio lleno de fotografías, ansiosas de absorber un poco de conocimiento sobre la vida del misterioso profesor.

Sakura siguió de largo hasta llegar a un estante lleno de libros de todos los temas, teoría del chakra, conocimientos de sobrevivencia básicos, historia y hasta algunos libros sobre poesía y misterio, pero sobre todos y ocupando el lugar superior de la repisa, se encontraba la colorida colección de Icha Icha, con algunos volúmenes repetidos en edición especial, Sakura estaba a punto de tomar uno cuando unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la levantaron al vuelo haciendo que soltara un grito sorprendido que puso a las otras tres chicas en alerta.

—Amor ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que tendrías una reunión con las chicas — La pelirosa miro sorprendida a Kakashi, quien a su vez la miraba con duda, fue en ese momento que Sakura se dio cuenta de que el peliplata se encontraba solamente en una toalla, seguramente saliendo de su ducho hace poco, enrojeciendo hasta las ojeras trató de contestar pero escuchó un sonido de incredulidad desde el fondo de la sala

—¿Amor? ¿Kakashi te está llamando amor? — Preguntó Ino totalmente sorprendida, en su mano colgaba un kunai que seguramente había sacado al pensar que estaban siendo atacadas, detrás de ella Tenten miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos el abdomen expuesto del peliplata con una Hinata desmayada en brazos — ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Acaso están saliendo? — El sonrojo de la pelirosa fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, la boca de la ojiazul formo una "o" sorprendida.

—Ino... yo... bueno... Kakashi y yo... y este... — comenzó a tartamudear la pelirosa, Kakashi la miró con duda.

—¿No les has dicho? — preguntó sorprendido.

— No había encontrado la oportunidad — respondió apenada, Ino se acercó hacía ella, con una expresión indignada en su rostro.

—¿No habías tenido la oportunidad? — Preguntó mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y la sacudía — ¡¿Qué no habías tenido la oportunidad?! ¡Te hemos preguntado mil veces!

—No sabía cómo se lo tomarían— dijo la ojijade tratando de librarse del agarre de su amiga.

—¡Te felicitaríamos obviamente! Acabas de conseguir a uno de los solteros más codiciados de Konoha, que importa si es 14 años mayor que tú, si era tu profesor, si es un pervertido o siquiera si es el Hokage, sigue estando más bueno que el pan, sin ofender — dijo mirando fugazmente al peliplata quien la miraba entre ofendido y halagado.

—Kakashi-sensei —Los interrumpió Tenten quien no dejaba de mirar su abdomen aún sosteniendo a una desmayada Hinata — ¿Tiene algún familiar soltero al que pudiera presentarme?

—Que sean dos — añadió Ino, Kakashi y Sakura se miraron por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reir ligeramente, Sakura se relajó poco a poco al saber que tenía la aprobación de sus amigas y por fin podía dejar de guardar lo que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Kakashi era único, pensó la pelirosa, y lo tenía solamente para ella.

* * *

 **Sakura tiene a las mejores amigas del mundo y yo quiero un Kakashi para el día de mi cumpleaños. Perdonen todos los errores que encuentren, pero lo subí sin revisar, en un rato más trataré de corregir todos los fallos :)**

 **Ya saben, vivo de validación ajena y me encanta escuchar lo que me tienen que decir, así que espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Los super mega amo, nos vemos a la próxima.**


	3. A crashed wedding

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, tenía la intención de escribir y subir esto ayer, pero las vicisitudes de la vida me hicieron retrasarme, así que seguramente hoy subiré doble capítulo, o tal vez el próximo capítulo lo suba mañana, o tal vez no escriba ningún capítulo, aún no me decido.**

 **Cambiando de tema, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me llenan el alma de un calorcito bien bonito que me motiva a seguir escribiendo a pesar de las adversidades, en serio, no saben lo que un pequeño review puede hacer por el autoestima de esta vieja y cansada escritora que vive para complacerlos, si no lo hacen por que les da vergüenza: vamos, les juro que cualquier comentario por chiquito que sea nos alegra el día, si no lo hacen por que no les importa o les da flojera: los odio. Nah, no los odio, pero espero que algún día ustedes también se animen.**

 **El prompt de hoy (ayer) es "A crashed wedding" o "una boda interrumpida" y les juro que es uno de mis prompts favoritos del mes, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo**

* * *

—Sakura, no, definitivamente no — dijo Kakashi con voz determinada, la pelirosa posó sus redondos y tristes ojos en él haciendo un pequeño puchero y Kakashi sintió su voluntad temblar haciendo más difícil el de mantenerse firme en su decisión.

—Pero Kakashi, míralo, necesita nuestra ayuda — El peliplata volteo a ver al hombre que lo miraba con esperanza desde el suelo y suspiró con pesar, él solamente había querido pasar una tarde tranquila con su prometida ¿Cómo era posible que llegaran a eso?

El día había comenzado de la mejor manera, por primera vez en semanas ninguno de los dos tenía que apurarse para estar en sus respectivos trabajos, Sakura por fin había pedido un par de días libres en el hospital después de semanas de dobles turnos; su novia era de una de las mejores médicos cirujanos del país y eso se reflejaba en la pesada carga de trabajo que siempre tenía, por su parte Kakashi por fin había terminado sus clases en la universidad, había pasado las últimas semanas haciendo revisiones, aplicando exámenes, revisándolos y entregando resultados, ser maestro era uno de los daños colaterales que tenía que soportar al ser investigador de la Universidad de Konoha pero por fin el semestre había terminado y podía dedicarse de lleno a sus investigaciones por un par de meses, investigaciones donde él era dueño de su tiempo y horarios.

Habían gastado un par de horas acostados en la cama perezosamente, poniéndose al día y dándose mimos después de semanas de solamente verse para dormir, Sakura había decidido que ese día serían flojos y no saldrían para nada del departamento, se pondrían al día con sus series favoritas, pedirían servicio a domicilio de su restaurante favorito y pasarían todo el día acostados en el sofá, llenándose de la tranquilidad de estar por fin juntos sin nada que hacer, un plan con el que Kakashi concordaba con todo su ser, y todo estaba saliendo perfectamente bien, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la bola de sollozos que se encontraba actualmente sentado en el suelo.

Se encontraban en medio de un muy acalorado debate acerca de que si Jon Snow era un bastardo o no (un debate que Kakashi estaba muy seguro terminaría en una sesión de sexo enojado al ver cada vez más frustrada a su hermosa novia) cuando unos gritos desesperados acompañados por llantos desoladores comenzaron a escucharse en el pasillo afuera de su departamento. El peliplata no tenía ninguna intensión de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero la siempre curiosa pelirosa no pudo resistir la tentación de ir a ver qué era lo que causaba tanta conmoción, arrastrando a un resignado Kakashi detrás de ella.

Al salir al pasillo se encontraron con un joven que golpeaba con desesperación la puerta del apartamento de enseguida, gritando cosas como "Abre Sayuri, te amo, por favor ábreme, dime que aún no te has ido" sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de la susodicha, después de varios minutos el joven se cansó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente frente a la puerta.

—¡La he perdido! ¡Llegué tarde y no pude detenerla! —decía desconsolado en su dolor sin notar que tenía espectadores, Kakashi le hizo un gesto silencioso a Sakura de que volvieran a su departamento pero la pelirosa lo ignoró totalmente decidiendo mejor acercarse a la pobre alma en pena.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? — preguntó con preocupación posando ligeramente su mano sobre el hombro del joven quien la miraba con desamparo.

—¡No, no estoy bien! Sayuri se ha casado y no pude evitarlo — exclamó con dolor — Le pedí que me esperara, que juntaría el dinero suficiente para poder escaparnos juntos y que ella no tuviera que casarse solo porque la obligaron sus papás, pero llegué demasiado tarde y ahora la he perdido para siempre — terminó con un sollozo desolador, Sakura lo miró con pena.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte?— volvió a preguntar la pelirosa.

—No lo creo, la ceremonia era a las 5:00 de la tarde, a estas horas ya debe estar casada — contestó, Sakura lo miró extrañada.

—Pero son las 4:30 — añadió confundida, el joven volteo a verla tan rápidamente que Kakashi estuvo casi seguro que escuchó su cuello tronar.

—¿Qué? Mi reloj dice que son las 5:30

—Ayer cambio el horario — añadió el peliplata mientras el joven en el piso miraba confundido su reloj, de un segundo a otro toda su actitud cambió.

—¿Me están diciendo que aún puedo recuperarla? — Preguntó esperanzado, luego de unos segundos su actitud volvió a derrumbarse — Es imposible, no traigo coche y la ceremonia es al otro lado de la ciudad, nunca llegaré a tiempo a la iglesia.

—Que mala suerte— contestó Kakashi sin realmente sentirlo para luego darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar a su departamento —Adiós, no llores tan fuerte, no dejas escuchar la televisión.

—Nada de eso, te ayudaremos, evitaremos esa boda y Sayuri y tú podrán escapar lejos de sus padres — exclamó la pelirosa con determinación, Kakashi detuvo y andar y volteo a verla incrédulo.

Lo que los llevaba a la conversación actual, Kakashi sabía que su prometida era una romántica hasta la médula y que ya se había decidido a ayudar al joven que seguía mirándolos esperezando y no la haría cambiar de parecer nunca, se masajeo las sienes rogándole a los dioses paciencia para poder lidiar con su novia tan propensa a atraer nuevas aventuras. Antes de conocerla su vida era monótona y un poco aburrida en donde todo giraba alrededor de su trabajo, pero desde que ella había llegado su vida se había llenado de colores y aventuras a la vuelta a la vuelta de la esquina.

Trató de visualizarse en la misma situación que el joven y la imaginó casándose con alguien más (a su mente llegó un pelinegro de ojos azabaches y ego interminable) y sintió su corazón dar un retortijón dolorido. Si imaginarlo era doloroso no quería ni saber lo que se sentía vivirlo en carne propia.

Soltando un suspiro resignado y despidiéndose con pesar de sus planes de una tarde tranquila finalmente accedió — Esta bien, lo ayudaremos — El joven se levantó rápidamente del suelo mientras que Sakura daba brincos alegres por todo el pasillo — pero yo conduzco, con tu manera de conducir llegaríamos hasta mañana.

—Oye — respondió ofendida — la seguridad vial es algo muy importante, no es mi culpa que manejes como cafre.

—Un cafre que nos llevará a tiempo a interrumpir esa boda, así que vámonos que ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.

Bajaron rápidamente al garaje donde los inquilinos podían guardar sus coches, Sakura divisó el viejo pero siempre seguro Honda Civic de su prometido, dirigiéndose hacia el cuándo fue interrumpida por la voz de Kakashi.

—¿a dónde vas? — preguntó el peliplata divertido, Sakura le envió una mirada de confusión.

—¿A tu coche?

—Ah, ah, esta ocasión amerita algo más veloz, después de todo estamos en una carrera contra el tiempo — El rostro de la pelirosa pasó de la confusión a la emoción en unos cuantos segundos

—¿Estas hablando de…?

—Sí, de eso mismo — la interrumpió Kakashi quitando a su vez el protector que se encontraba sobre uno de los coches estacionados revelando un increíble e inmaculado jaguar, Sakura lanzó un gritito de felicidad y corrió hasta el peliplata, colgándose de su cuello para darle un apasionado beso, estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió.

—Disculpen pero ¿podemos apurarnos?, solamente faltan 15 minutos para que empiece la boda — ambos se sonrojaron al olvidarse totalmente de la situación, entraron al coche y después de unos cuantos momentos ya estaban moviéndose rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad.

El viaje estuvo lleno de tensión tratando de buscar atajos, evitar el tráfico, localizar la maldita Iglesia que no les aparecía en la aplicación de mapas y por fin conocer el nombre de su acompañante que al parecer se llama Jiro. Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña y acogedora iglesia, sin siquiera esperar a que el auto se detuviera totalmente Jiro salió disparado hacia las puertas de la iglesia, Kakashi se estacionó rápidamente y apagando el motor salió velozmente del coche para alcanzarlo con Sakura pisándole los talones.

—Detengan esta boda — gritó Jiro azotando las puertas estrepitosamente, toda la iglesia volteo a verlo confundido, Jiro miró a la novia y se sorprendió — Espera, tú no eres Sayuri— comenzó a mirar frenéticamente por todos lados, no reconociendo a nadie en el lugar— ¿Dónde está Sayuri?.

—¡¿Me pueden decir que significa todo esto?! — exclamó el sacerdote enojado.

—¿Este no es el templo de la divina misericordia? — preguntó Jiro confundido, el sacerdote lo miró con enojo.

—No, este es el templo de la divina consagración, el templo de la divina misericordia está enfrente. — Los tres giraron la cabeza para observar un templo exactamente igual del otro lado de la calle, Jiro salió corriendo rápidamente sin esperar a los otros dos.

—Estamos profundamente apenados por la confusión, les deseamos que sean muy felices, adiós — se disculpó Sakura con urgencia mientras salían rápidamente por la puerta tratando de alcanzar a Jiro quien ya se encontraba cruzando la calle para llegar a la otra iglesia.

—Detengan esta boda — gritó por segunda vez Jiro, detrás de él Kakashi lanzó una oración al cielo rogando porque esta ocasión sí estuvieran interrumpiendo la boda correcta.

—¿Jiro? — preguntó la novia alzando la voz sobre los murmullos confundidos de los invitados.

—¡Sayuri, mi amor! — gritó con felicidad Jiro comenzando a correr hacía ella.

—¡Jiro, estás aquí! — exclamó emocionada la novia levantando su falda para poder correr y encontrarse con él a medio pasillo, lanzándose a sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso no importándole los gritos sorprendidos alrededor de ellos.

—¡SAYURI! — exclamó un robusto señor con el rostro rojo de la ira — ¿Qué diablos significa todo esto? — la hermosa novia volteo a verlo confiada mientras tomaba de la mano a Jiro.

—Significa que se cancela la boda padre, me iré con Jiro, nos casaremos y ya nunca más podrás decirme que hacer, así que te puedes meter tus matrimonios planeados por donde más te guste, que yo ya no soy un peón más en tus negocios— El padre de la novia se encontraba tan rojo que por un momento Kakashi creyó que le daría una embolia del coraje, dichas esas últimas palabras Sayuri miró a Jiro, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y en un entendimiento que solamente las personas enamoradas tienen ambos comenzaron a correr saliendo de la iglesia, topándose con Kakashi y Sakura quienes miraban todo desde la puerta, Jiro volvió a comunicarse mentalmente con Sayuri y se detuvieron ante ellos.

—Muchas gracias, nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes, tengan por seguro de que estarán invitados a nuestra boda — dijo Jiro con sinceridad para luego reír alegremente — Quien sabe, puede que en un futuro alguno de nuestros hijos se llame como ustedes. Fue un placer conocerlos y una suerte toparme con ustedes, nos veremos luego. — finalmente volvió a tomar la mano de Sayuri y ambos bajaron corriendo por los escalones de la iglesia, detuvieron un taxi que iba pasando por la calle subiéndose prontamente antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlos, Kakashi los miró irse con una sonrisa mientras que la pelirosa derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Estás llorando? — preguntó incrédulo, Sakura infló los cachetes avergonzada.

—Sabes que adoro los finales felices — El peliplata rio ligeramente y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Ya que la aventura terminó, ¿podemos ir a casa a terminar de ver Game of Thrones por favor?— ahora fue el turno de Sakura de reír.

—Solamente si estás preparado para aceptar que Jon Snow no es un bastardo

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — preguntó mirándola detenidamente, Sakura le lanzó una mirada picara y comenzó a alejarse mientras que todas las tuercas dentro de la cabeza de Kakashi comenzaban a girar — ¡Lo viste sin mí! — exclamó señalándola acusadoramente, Sakura solamente rió más fuerte — Eres la peor novia del mundo, devuélveme el anillo, la boda se cancela ahora mismo, no puedo casarme con alguien que me traiciona se esa manera y todavía se burla en mí cara— exclamó el peliplata que salió corriendo detrás de ella mientras Sakura seguía riendo alegremente pensando en que no podía esperar a pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

* * *

 **Sí, en mis todos mis fics AU todos ven GoT y son súper fanáticos, no me juzguen. Les juro que yo lo quería hacer súper cortísimo pero las palabras casi casi se escribían solas, amé absolutamente todo y espero que ustedes lo amen tanto como yo.**

 **Por favor, por favor, me encantaría escuchar lo que piensan, así que dejen un comentario, aunque sea uno pequeñito. Como siempre ya saben que los amo y que muy pronto volverán a saber de mí.**


	4. Social media

**Mi muy buena amiga GaishaPax me preguntó cuándo será el día en el que no escriba un AU, ¿La respuesta? Nunca, dejaré de escribir AU's cuando este tres metros bajo tierra. Dicho esto, siento muchísimo que esta actualización tardara tanto y estoy consciente de que ya estoy retrasada en las fechas del mes, necesito que alguien pare ésta montaña rusa llamada vida que va horripilantemente rápido.**

 **Como las fechas ya se me pasaron y atrasaron, iré subiendo los prompts como me lo permita mi ajetreada vida. Este pequeño OS está inspirado en el prompt "social media", espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Sakura dio un gran sorbo a su frappe de té chai mientras sumergía un poco más su cuerpo en el agua helada de la piscina, la ciudad de Konoha era famosa por las temperaturas tan altas que podía alcanzar en el verano, pero estaba totalmente segura de en esta ocasión habían alcanzando máximos históricos, estaba totalmente feliz en haber invertido sus ahorros en una pequeña piscina en la parte trasera de su casa, puede que haya costado un ojo de la cara, pero los beneficios que le traía eran enormes, en las mañanas podía dar unas largas vueltas para complementar su rutina de ejercicio, podía darse pequeños chapuzones relajantes después de sus largos turnos en el hospital y en sus días libres podía pasar horas y horas relajada, flotando en el agua y olvidándose de sus problemas. Sí, después de comprar esa pequeña casa a la orillas de la ciudad, esa piscina había sido su mejor inversión.

Dejado su vaso de té sobre el concreto se alejó de la orilla de la piscina y comenzó a flotar sobre su espalda dejando que toda la tensión dentro de su cuerpo fuera liberándose poco a poco dejando su mente en blanco, duró varios minutos de esa forma cuando fuertes ladridos la sobresaltaron provocando que su equilibrio fallara y tuviera que dar grandes manotazos para mantenerse a flote, antes de que pudiera saber que era lo que estaba pasando varios cuerpos comenzaron a caer sobre la piscina salpicando grandes cantidades de agua obligándola a proteger su rostro con sus brazos, cuando todo el alboroto terminó y por fin pudo ver que estaba pasando se encontró con 8 perros nadando felizmente junto a ella en la piscina, desde un pequeño pug hasta un enorme bull dog, todos agitaban sus colas alegremente y daban pequeños ladridos felices.

La pelirosa miró a su alrededor tratando de descifrar que significaba todo eso pero no encontró absolutamente nada que le diera una pista, soltando un suspiro resignado decidió que no valía la pena pelear con los perros tratando de sacarlos, hacía un calor de los mil demonios, era su día libre y tenía que admitir que eran adorables, ladrando y jugando a su alrededor; Sakura tenía cierta debilidad por los perros, le encantaban, le era casi imposible resistirse a acariciar a cuanto perro se topara en el camino y sinceramente no le importaba compartir su piscina con ellos.

Decidida a sacarle provecho a esta bizarra oportunidad se acercó lentamente al bull dog enorme, ofreciéndole la palma de la mano en un extraño ofrecimiento buscando su aprovación, el enorme perro olfateo su mano durante unos tensos segundos para inmediatamente darle un lengüetazo lleno de baba que la hizo soltar una carcajada espontanea, a su alrededor los perros comenzaron a ladrar felices acercándose a ella y llenándola le lengüetazos también, confiando en el buen juicio de su compañero de que ésta extraña humana era alguien de confiar, Sakura comenzó a acariciar cabezas inmediatamente sonriendo ante la manera de que todos los perros trataban de llamar su atención, sobre todo el pug que a pesar de su pequeño lograba hacer que los demás lo respetaran, la pelirosa lo miró detenidamente frunciendo el ceño.

—Espera un momento— dijo en voz alta — Yo te conozco, eres Pakkun — al escuchar su nombre el pug dio un ladrido feliz, Sakura miró al resto de los perros reconociéndolos también.

—Tú eres Shiba — dijo señalando a un perro con una extraña cresta — tú eres Bisuke — dijo señalando a un pequeño perro café de raza mestiza — y ustedes son Akino, Guruko, Uhei, Urushi y Buru — los perros soltaban ladridos felices cada vez que escuchaban su nombre lo que confirmaba las sospechas de Sakura — No puedo creerlo, realmente son ustedes.

Sakura salió rápidamente de la piscina y secando sus manos con la toalla que se encontraba sobre una silla de plástico reclinable tomó su celular abriendo inmediatamente la aplicación de Instagram, tecleando "Los ninken de Kakashi" sobre el buscador al instante pudo ver cientos fotos de los perros que se encontraban frente a ella, algunas eran grupales, otras eran individuales o con solamente un par de ellos pero eran exactamente los mismos perros que se encontraban invadiendo su piscina. Soltó una carcajada entre incrédula y emocionada, esa era una de sus cuentas favoritas y la revisaba casi a diario en busca de fotos de los adorables perros del tal Kakashi, el cual nunca salía en las fotos, no podía creer que realmente estuvieran frente a ella.

Revisó la cuenta en busca de algún indicio que los perros pudieran estar perdidos pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común, mordiendo su labio dudó si avisarle o no, estaba segura de que era lo correcto, de seguro Kakashi no sabía sobre el paradero de sus perros y podría estar bastante angustiado en estos momentos buscándolos, decidiéndose le envió un mensaje directo.

" _Hola, me llamo Sakura, solamente quería decirte que tengo a tus perros"_ miró el mensaje recién enviado y mordió sus labios indecisa, estaba segura de que esa no era la manera correcta de comenzar la conversación, pero antes de que pudiera corregir su mensaje y aclarar la situación Kakashi ya le había respondido

" _Buen intento, pero mis perros están jugando en el patio en estos momentos, buena suerte para la próxima"_ la leyó el mensaje con el ceño fruncido, sabía que su mensaje era difícil de creer pero no tenía que ser tan grosero al respecto.

" _Bueno, podría jurar que estos perros son tuyos, pero si no te interesa esta bien, hasta la próxima_ _"_ respondió, rápidamente tomó una foto de los perros nadando alegremente y la añadió como prueba definitiva sonriendo orgullosa.

" _¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien?"_ La sonrisa de Sakura cayó inmediatamente al ver la palpable preocupación en cada pregunta " _¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ al parecer Kakashi era un dueño responsable que amaba a sus perros y se sintió mal por haberlo preocupado de más.

" _Están bien, no te preocupes, solamente están jugando un rato en el agua, no sé cómo llegaron aquí pero puedes venir por ellos cuando quieras"_ respondió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

" _Dame tu dirección por favor"_ Sakura dudó un momento pero no vio ningún daño en dársela, después de todo estaba segura de que quería recoger a sus perros inmediatamente.

—Imposible — escuchó una voz detrás de ella haciendo que casi soltara su celular del susto, volteando inmediatamente hacia la dirección de la voz se topó con un hombre joven peliplata saltando la barda de madera que separaba su patio del vecino, vestía una musculosa sin mangas que dejaba a la vista sus definidos y musculosos brazos y unos shorts deportivos que mostraban unas piernas que definitivamente estaban acostumbradas al ejercicio, Sakura tragó grueso cuando pudo ver su rostro, a pesar de que la mitad de su cara se encontraba tapada por un cubre bocas éste no podía ocultar que era un hombre definitivamente apuesto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el extraño por su parte había pasado su mirada varias veces por su cuerpo y recordó que se encontraba solamente en un pequeño bikini provocando su tapara su cuerpo con sus brazos cohibidamente. — Siento mucho invadir de esta manera tu propiedad, soy Kakashi y esos vándalos que se encuentran en tu piscina son mis perros — dijo con un tono divertido de voz y extendiendo su mano al presentarse, la pelirosa la tomó con una sonrisa tímida y soltó un jadeo audible cuando el peliplata la tomó y la llevó a sus labios besándola suavemente — no sabía que nuestra vecina era así de hermosa — añadió con tono coqueto que provocó que Sakura se sonrojara totalmente.

—Lamento las molestias que mis chicos te han provocado, trataré de que no vuelva a pasar — dijo Kakashi soltando su mano y rascando su nuca con expresión vergonzosa, volteando a la piscina lanzó un silbido sonoro llamando la atención de sus perros — Chicos tenemos que irnos — ninguno de los perros se movió — Chicos, vámonos — volvió a llamarlos sin ningún éxito, frustrado puso sus manos sobre sus caderas — Es la última vez que les hablo, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo — los amenazó sin ningún éxito, Sakura decidió intervenir.

—No tienen por qué irse aún, está haciendo un calor endemoniado y a mí no me molesta tenerlos aquí — Kakashi la miró por unos segundos y sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Y a mí? ¿Tampoco te molestaría tenerme aquí? Después de todo a mí también me gustaría meterme a la piscina, sobre todo si es contigo — dijo volviéndola a mirar de arriba abajo provocando que el sonrojo de la pelirosa volviera con más fuerza, aun así no dejó que su vergüenza la venciera y arruinara su oportunidad de coquetear con uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida quien resultó ser su vecino y el dueño de sus perros favoritos en el mundo.

—Ay Kakashi — dijo tratando de utilizar todos los tips de coqueteo que le había dado su mejor amiga y rezándole a los dioses por que funcionaran — Estoy segura de que molestarme sería lo último que harías — sonrió victoriosa cuando el peliplata levantó una ceja con expresión coqueta, dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

Definitivamente esa piscina había sido la mejor inversión de su vida.

* * *

 **Si alguien tiene la duda los perros entraron moviendo unas tablas de la cerca. Kakashi y sus perros volvieron casi todos los días después de ese, él y Sakura duraron una semana coqueteando antes de que irremediablemente terminaran en la cama, dos semanas después formalizaron su relación, ahora el Instagram de los ninkes de kakashi también está lleno de fotografías de Sakura con los perros, una de las fotografías que más likes tiene es la del día de su boda con los perros vistiendo pequeños trajes y corbatas, solamente superada por la fotografía de todos los ninken rodeando a su primer hijo recién nacido.**

 **Ahora quiero un novio guapo con miles de perritos para darles amor, pero la vida es muy cruel conmigo y lo único que tengo es mi imaginación.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Diganme cosas!, por favor, por favor, me encanta leer sus comentarios y saber qué es lo que piensan, como ya saben, los amo de sobremanera, todavía tenemos dos semanitas de KakaSaku para disfrutar, así que estén al pendiente por que regresaré pronto.**


End file.
